The love is forever?
by Srta Aluada
Summary: Um amor tão grande é pra sempre? Hermione e Harry descobrem que alguns erros podem destruir essa idéia e ao mesmo tempo tornála real. Música Cool, Gwen Stefani.


_ **Mansão dos Malfoy**_.

Era uma linda tarde de verão, onde havia nesta mesma mansão, uma linda mulher que pensa em algo.

_ Flashback_

_"Era uma manhã fria na plataforma 9 ¾ e Hermione estava morrendo de vontade de vê-lo, sentir seu perfume... afinal não haviam se falado durante todas as férias... pois apesar de Harry ter derrotado Voldemort, Dumbledore achou melhor que ele ficasse na casa de seus tios até que a proteção que havia nela acabasse, junto com a maioridade de Harry._

_Ele estava na mesma expectativa, queria muito vê-la, sentir seu perfume... ah e como queria...afinal haviam ficado meses, que pareciam anos sem se verem._

_Quando se encontraram na plataforma trocaram um olhar apaixonado, mas que para ambos pareciam horas, até que caminharam, um em direção ao outro, se olharam e trocaram um beijo, um beijo que para eles era único, alias cada beijo era único..."_

_Fim do flashback_****

**  
Mas agora ela era uma mulher e tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro amor. Draco Malfoy. Se conheceram quando ambos foram escalados para a mesma missão quando concluíram a Escola de aurores. Apesar das iniciais implicâncias que mantinham desde Hogwarts, descobriram que tinham muito mais em comum do que pensavam. E aos poucos, foram descobrindo que o ódio que sentiam um pelo outro, no fundo era amor... **

** _It's hard to remember how it felt before_**

_**Now I found the love of my life**_

_**Passes things get more comfortable **_

_**Everything is going right**_

**É dificil lembrar como era antes**

**Agora encontrei o amor da minha vida**

**As coisas passam, ficam mais confortáveis**

**Tudo está dando certo.  
**

Hoje Harry iria rever a amiga, que não via desde o casamento dela. Estava bastante nervoso e pensava: " O que vou falar? Como devo agir? Será que devo pedir desculpas pela última briga?" mas para todas as perguntas que fizera a si mesmo só obteve uma resposta "Não pensarei na briga!!!"

Depois de tudo o que vivenciaram juntos, apesar daquele amor que juravam ser eterno, ela estava feliz por tudo estar dando certo para ela e para ele.

Achava também que a amizade iria acabar, depois da ultima briga que tiveram, era o que Hermione sempre temera desde o inicio do namoro. Mas não tocaria no assunto, não hoje que estavam se revendo desde de seu casamento com Malfoy.

Mas o que ela não sabia ao abrir a porta para Harry é que este estava acompanhado...

_**And after all the obstacles **_

_**It's good to see you now with someone else**_

_**And it's such a miracle that **_

_**You and me are still good friends**_

_**After all that we've been through**_

_**I know we're cool**_

**E depois de todos os obstáculos**

**É bom te ver com outra pessoa**

**E é um milagre que**

**Você e eu ainda somos bons amigos**

**Depois de tudo que passamos**

**Sei que estamos bem  
**

- Gina!?!

- Oi, Mione!!! Há quanto tempo? Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo bem, e você?

- Bem, não otima

- Oi Srª Malfoy – diz Harry, achando que fora um pouco formal de mais

- Não precisa ser tão formal, amor – diz Gina

- Oi Harry – diz finalmente Hermione, que não gostara da formalidade e pensava: "Será que ele ainda está magoado comigo?"

- Você está diferente... – disse Harry

- Apenas me arrumei especialmente pros meus convidados... – disse Hermione um pouco brincalhona, o que fez seus convidados sorrirem.

- E o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina e fazendo com que Harry desse graças ao Merlin, pois ia perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Ele está resolvendo, uns problemas no trabalho e volta semana que vem.

- Vamos conversar na sala de visitas. Me acompanhem, por favor...

- Foram para a sala de visitas, onde sem querer, Harry e Hermione se esbarram e se olham nos olhos...ambos relembrando do começo do namoro...

Flashback

_"__Ambos estavam no salão comunal da grifinória, e Hermione estava como sempre corrigindo os deveres de Harry e Rony. Até que ela percebe que Rony dá uma olhada pra Harry e diz:_

_- Gente, vou...vou...pegar algumas revistas que deixei com o Dino._

_- Ok...- diz Hermione, sabendo que estes estavam escondendo algo_

_- Mione, quando você acabar, me avisa ta legal?_

_- Tudo bem Harry...- ela responde agora tendo certeza de que ele escondia algo._

_- Quando ela terminou, Harry propôs que eles fossem ficar no lago, pois ele queria lhe contar algo..._

_- Não sei se é apenas impressão minha, mas parece que você me esconde algo – diz Hermione_

_- Vai ser muito difícil pra mim Hermione, mas ... – para Harry_

_- O que foi?!?! É muito grave? – pergunta Hermione preocupada_

_- Não é nada grave... é que eu apenas..._

_- Fala logo, Harry... já estou ficando preocupada_

_- EUTEAMOHERMIONE... – pronuncia Harry de uma vez só_

_- Hã!?!_

_- Eu te amo Hermione... e a amo mais cada vez que a vejo, cada vez que falo com você, já não estava mais conseguindo esconder esse sentimento..._

_- Harry.. – diz Hermione sendo interrompida_

_- E eu queria saber se você também sente algo por mim? – pergunta apreensivo_

_- Eu também te amo Harry... _

_- Serio!?!_

_- Claro, pra te dizer a verdade, sempre sonhei com esse dia... alias acho que te amo desde que te vi... mas nunca achei que você me amava também..._

_- Eu a amo a muito tempo... mas antes era um amor que eu pensava ser "amor de amigo" – diz Harry_

_- Mas... depois de todo esse amor declarado...num ta faltando nada, não? – fala Hermione com um sorriso maroto_

_E Harry sem nem pensar duas vezes a beija pela primeira vez... ela sorri e eles se entregam a esse beijo._

_Fim do Flashback_

_**And I'll be happy for you**_

**_If you can be happy for me_**

**E eu vou ficar feliz por você **

**Se você conseguir ficar feliz por mim **

**  
**

Depois dessa lembrança, eles começam a falar um pouco do que aconteceu em suas vidas após a saída de todos de Hogwarts, até que sem se conter, Hermione pergunta.

- E vocês ... estão namorando desde que você saiu do curso de Medibruxa?

- Não, começamos depois, mais ou menos a um ano atrás... – diz Gina e Harry completa

- E ficamos noivos a um mês atrás.

- Então, vocês vão casar... – ia perguntar Hermione

- Em fevereiro – completa Gina

- Que ótimo... meus parabéns – diz Hermione contente

- Obrigada - diz Gina

- Obrigado - fala Harry aliviado por ela estar feliz

- Olha o anel que o Harry me deu, Mi – diz Gina – A mamãe está muito contente... já está até começando os preparativos

- Imagino como a Senhora Weasley deve estar... – diz Hermione

Enquanto elas conversam Harry se pega pensando em como era o destino... Enquanto estavam em Hogwarts ele namorava Hermione e Gina o Malfoy. Lembra também de quando ele e Hermione ficaram fazendo a cabeça de Rony, dizendo que o Malfoy havia mudado, e que não era o mesmo de antes, mas como Rony era cabeça dura, acabou parando de falar com a irmã durante um tempo, mas depois de uma conversa com o Draco ele aceitou o namoro dos dois... Por falar em brigas, ele inevitavelmente acabou lembrando de uma que queria esquecer.

_ Flashback_

_- Hermione me desculpe, eu não queria... eu juro – disse Harry exasperado_

_- Não adianta Harry, isso só mostra que todas as suas juras eram falsas, tão falsas a ponto de você logo cair nos braços de outra. E logo um dia depois de me pedir em casamento... você realmente não presta! – disse Hermione, que chorava _

_- Mione, por Merlin eu te amo... foi um erro meu, mas eu juro que não vai mais acontecer...me perdoa_

_-Você se lembra – diz Mione entre soluços – lembra o que eu disse pra você sobre traição? Que eu não suportaria se alguém me traísse e que eu perderia totalmente a confiança nessa pessoa?_

_-Mas Mione eu te amo – diz em quase súplica Harry_

_-Eu queria acreditar Harry, juro que queria, agora, por favor, vá embora... _

_Depois desse dia ela o evitava sempre que podia e um dia após a primeira briga Harry tentou mais uma vez_

_- Mione, por favor, fala comigo, para de me evitar! _

_- Harry, eu ainda não quero falar com você, me deixa passar, por favor._

_-Não enquanto você não me perdoar_

_- Isso ainda está tão recente, apenas me deixa – diz Hermione saindo em seguida._

_Depois disso ficaram mais um tempo sem se falar e apenas reatando a amizade um pouco antes do casamento de Hermione._

_Fim do Flashback _

_**Circles and triangles**_

_**And now we're hanging out**_

_**With your new girlfriend**_

**Círculos e triângulos**

**E agora saímos juntos **

**Com a sua nova namorada **

**  
**

O carro de Draco acabara de chegar a sua mansão, ele entra e começa a procurar por Hermione. Como não a encontra, decide ir ao quartos deles onde vê um envelope com o nome dela. Depois de ler e reler ele abre um sorriso e pensa:

"Vou ser pai" – e começa a rir

Então ele começa a correr pela casa a procura de Hermione, então quando finalmente chega a sala de visitas, ele percebe que ela não está sozinha.

- Oi amor

- Draco, oi querido – diz Hermione que lhe dá um beijo

- Boa Tarde, pessoal. – Draco diz e aperta a mão de Harry e dá um beijo no rosto de Gina

- Boa tarde – dizem Harry e Gina juntos

- Resolveu o problema, amor?

- Resolvi, não eram tão complicados assim – responde Draco – eu estava pensando, está muito calor, vocês não querem conhecer o jardim da mansão?

- Sim – diz Gina, que em seguida olha para Harry que diz:

- Tudo bem

Juntos, eles saem para os jardins e Draco começa a sorrir e olhar para Hermione, que diz somente pra ele ouvir

- Está tudo bem Draco?

- Está querida... mas eu me pergunto, será que você não está me escondendo nada? – pergunta Draco, fingindo que não viu o exame

- Na verdade ... sim – diz Hermione que sorri

- Olha só, Hermione Granger Malfoy, a garota que nunca mente, está me escondendo algo!?! – brinca Draco

- Eu não queria te contar agora mas... – tenta dizer Hermione que é interrompida

- Eu sei que você está grávida, Mione... eu vi o exame enquanto te procurava

- Ah! Então está explicado aquele sorrisinho bobo que você mostrou quando chegou na sala – diz Hermione

- Nunca consigo esconder nada de você ... saiba que essa é o melhor presente que você pode me dar e eu te amo muito, muito mesmo por isso – diz Draco que a beija em seguida

- Eu também te amo Draco, sabia que você adoraria essa noticia – diz Hermione

Enquanto isso Harry e Gina que estavam mais a frente falam sobre seu futuro casamento. Logo em seguida Draco e Mione os alcançam e voltam a relembrar sobre Hogwarts , dos tempos em que ainda eram inimigos e tudo mais.

E percebem que tudo agora parece tão distante, que os velhos tempos ficaram para trás e que agora um novo capitulo em suas vidas está para começar.

_**So far from where we've been**_

_**I know we're cool**_

**Tão longe de onde estávamos **

**Eu sei que estamos bem  **

FIM

**N/A: Olá queridos leitores espero que tenham apreciado a fic, essa é a minha primeira song desculpa qualquer erro e palavras muito repetidas, mandem comentários pois com eles eu posso melhorar ou abandonar de vez a minha não vocação T.T pra escrever fics ( se chegaram até aqui não custa nada deixar um comentariozinho hehehe) **

**Bjos e até a próxima ( quem sabe ????) **

**Srta Aluada**


End file.
